Paradigm Shift
by JDPhoenix
Summary: "Jane's implementing a 'new organizational paradigm.' She does this like once a year, usually when she's extra stressed. Like after that time your brother messed up NYC."


"_If I lift it, do I get to rule Asgard?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

Thor sighs in contentment as the Midgardian sun shines on his face. According to the clock beside the bed, he has slept for near a whole day. It is well-earned, he thinks, after the long battles fought alongside his fellow Avengers. And he always prefers sleep like this, for he wakes easily rather than having to tear himself from the bed.

Which is also far more easily accomplished when Jane is not beside him.

He sees no sign of her in the tiny room, save for the overlarge shirt she wears to bed, thrown, as it always is during the day, over the chest at the foot of the bed. Petulant as it may be, he frowns at her absence. He chose to return to the apartment rather than sleep in the Tower, in hopes that he would wake with her in his arms, but it seems she has been and gone and he missed her entirely. There is no changing what has been done though and Thor pulls himself from the warm sheets.

He dresses only in the loose trousers called sweat pants, knowing no one welcome in Jane's home so early will be surprised to find him thus. He doesn't have the patience to dress further. A battle won and a day lost to sleep have left him both starving and in need of relief. It takes a great deal of control not to rip the door clear of its hinges in his haste and he is glad for his caution a moment later when he sees the living area.

Papers are piled on every available surface, leaving only a narrow path from the bedroom to the bathroom to the kitchen. Jane's equipment, usually ubiquitous throughout the apartment as she likes to tinker whiles she mulls over the day's troubles, has all been relegated to the far wall, completely blocking the small television. Jane appears from the direction of the front door, dodging easily through the mess even while absorbed in the papers she holds. Thor considers calling her name but this appears to be Work and he knows how she dislikes interruptions while she frets over her studies of the universe.

He eases cautiously along the route left him to the bathroom and closes himself inside without her notice. He considers the scene as he relieves himself. There was none of this when he returned yesterday. He landed on the balcony, intending to sneak inside without having to bother with the front entrance, only to find his arms full of Jane before he was fully upon his feet. It was much like his return to her last year and he smiles anew at the joy he felt on both occasions, joy only to be with Jane again. But now…

Now he can feel the tension, heavy and oppressive in the small apartment. He has his theories as to the cause - the very publicized dangers he faced over the past few days being highest on the list - but he has learned better than to assume he knows what Jane is thinking, especially when he has walked into the middle of something. He closes the toilet and sits upon it while he pulls his cell phone from the pocket of his pants. As he suspected, there are several messages within from Darcy.

_ RED ALERT Jane's implementing a 'new organizational paradigm'_

_ I'm AWOL til she's done_

_ she does this like once a year_

_ usually when she's extra stressed_

_ like after that time your bro messed up NYC_

So this _is_ because of him. Thor cannot say he is surprised - this is by far the longest he has been away from her since his return to Midgard - but that does not stop him wishing it were not so. There is nothing to be done then, save to aid her. If he has made Jane wish to reorganize all she owns, the least he can do is help.

Outside, he finds Jane sitting upon the floor, worrying her lip as she looks through files stacked over her crossed legs. The sun shines in her hair and, despite her expression, she appears at ease wearing only her simple jeans and t-shirt.

"Jane?" he calls and must do so three more times to gain her attention.

"What?" she asks, as one who is coming slowly out of a dream. "Oh! You're up!" She twists to see the open bedroom door as if in need of further proof. She smiles sheepishly up at him. "I didn't hear you. Are you feeling okay? You slept for ages and on the news..."

"I am well. Any wounds I suffered have long since healed." His words ease what little tension remains in her. She lets go of a breath held back too long and he carefully ignores her discomfort rather than draw attention to it. "Would you like my help? I can move your equipment to the balcony if you need the room and fetch a tarp from the van to protect them from the elements."

"Are you sure? You're not hungry? I can make you some eggs."

"I am certain."

She smiles brilliantly and it is well-worth extending his fast to help her. "Then that would be great. Just don't forget the tarp."

"I will not."

It is slow going. She left no path to the balcony, leaving him to make his own. The largest of the devices are buried beneath the smaller and he cannot carry more than two of those at once or risk dropping them. It would not do to cause Jane more work when she has already taken on so much. On his third trip he realizes there is one more thing he can do to help, one thing only he can do. He searches the maze of paperwork on his return but finds himself at a loss.

"Jane?" Again it takes several attempts. "I'm afraid I cannot remember where I left Mjolnir."

Her face pinkens at the memory of his return, as does his own. They were both equally gratified to see the other, despite his exhaustion.

"If you will tell me where it is among your papers, I will move it for you."

"Oh, I figured you'd need it if you went out. I put it by the front door."

If Jane is aware of the gravity of her statement, she does not let on. She only returns to the papers in her lap. As for Thor, he is dumbstruck. He must stand there for several moments because Jane seems to notice his odd behavior and tilts her head back up to face him.

"Is something wrong?"

His throat works to say words he cannot fathom. When that fails, he stumbles towards the front entryway, narrowly avoiding messing her piles. Just as she said, Mjolnir sits beside the door, looking quite content with this development.

"Thor?" Jane is at his elbow. His odd behavior has caused her to abandon her work. He cannot seem to care.

"Can you," he asks slowly, "bring it to me?"

"Mjolnir?" She is plainly confused.

"Yes."

"It's right there. Can't you just-" She opens a palm in Mjolnir's direction. Thor half expects it to fly into her hand but it remains where it is.

"Please," he says. "Indulge me."

Jane gives him a look he has come to know means he is acting decidedly un-Midgardian but does as he asks. His breath catches in anticipation as her hand closes around the handle but she lifts it as easily as if it were one of her paper piles. When she returns to his side, he is afraid he grins rather ridiculously.

She holds Mjolnir out to him but he does not take it. Finally she rolls her eyes and sets it pointedly atop the nearest pile. As she turns back to her work, Thor opens his palm and Mjolnir obligingly flies to him. The grip is warm where Jane held it. The weapon itself seems to shudder with excitement at this turn of events. Or perhaps that is Thor.

He catches Jane before she can resume her seat upon the floor. She makes a delightful noise as he spins her and even more when he catches her lips with his own.

"I know you are terribly busy," he says into the narrow space between them, fairly gasping for air when finally he pulls back, "and I am near starved. So I will not pursue this now but I promise you, this will be continued later."

"This?" she asks breathily in confusion.

He only grins and kisses her quickly, chastely, on the mouth before setting her back on her own feet. She follows his movements as he returns Mjolnir to its spot beside the door and begins again the work of transferring her equipment outside. He is nearly done before she remembers herself and sits once more among her papers.

He does not bother to hide his proud smile. Like as not, he would not be able to for long. Jane is worthy. He is not certain he will ever stop smiling.


End file.
